Liliane Horn
Liliane Brunhilde Horn '(more commonly referred to as '"Lily") she/her is a 2019-introduced and fanon original character created and developed by amatoresx. Lily is a non-legacy character who resides in the Village of Book End. She dropped out of her second-to-final year at a local private high school so that she could dedicate her time caring for her frail and ill mother. Because she isn't a student at Ever After High, Lily is unconcerned with the affairs that occur at the school. She cares very little for the people involved with the school and resents the school as a whole. Because of this, Lily has no strong opinion on the destiny conflict and simply doesn't care enough to form an opinion on it. After years of languishing the death of her father and now having to deal with her younger brother's disappearance (and later death), Lily is a woman who is bitter '''and '''grief-stricken. Her last bit of hope has since escaped from her grasp, leaving only the empty husk of an individual who was once full of life. She's''' stopped caring''' about herself, other people, and most things in life as a whole. The only person she truly cares about is her mother, but even she has to admit that caring for her has taken a''' major emotional toll''' on her. History Childhood & Preadolescence On September 12th, 1994, Lily was born to Abraham Horn and Daphne Horn née Blumenthal in a village in the fictional kingdom of Knochenstein, located in Grimmany. She was the second oldest and middle child born in her family, having been born years after her older brother Percy was born. Years after her birth, her younger brother Everett was born. She and her family resided in the village in Knochenstein, where they lived in a humble cottage. She, alongside her brothers, were raised by their parents there. When Lily was seven, her family moved from Knochenstein to the Kingdom of Ever After, where they established permanent residence in the Village of Book End. She and her family lived in the center of the village; there, she spent much of her childhood and preadolescence raised by her parents until she was fourteen, which was when her father tragically died under complicated circumstances. After the death of Lily's father Abraham, her entire family was devastated. Daphne, her mother, was left in a fragile state of mind and was deemed unfit to raise her and her brothers. As a result, both Lily and Percy were forced to mature much earlier than they had expected (and wanted to). The responsibility of having to raise and care for their youngest brother Everett (who was bitter and resentful after their father's death), for their mother, and for themselves was thrusted upon them, which was wildly—and unfortunately—out of their control. 'Adolescence & Early Adulthood' Sometime after their father's death, Lily made the decision to give up her education and drop out of her second-to-final year at her high school. This was because Percy, having graduated from high school, left home to pursue higher education abroad. After Lily dropped out of high school, she continued caring for her mother and younger brother Everett. Characteristics 'Personality & Traits' TBA 'Physical Appearance' TBA 'Hobbies & Interests' Horticulture TBA Literature TBA Nursing TBA Swordsmanship TBA Name Pronunciation: LEE-LYAN broon-HIL-dah HORN ''(Liliane Brunhilde Horn) Tropes ''(shout-out to spades for inspiring me to include this in the pages of my ocs ! '' ����)'' * Academic Athlete * Action Girl * Aloof, Dark-Haired Girl * Badass Bookworm * Badass Normal * Big Ol' Eyebrows: It's a common trait for any member of the Horn family. * Big, Screwed-Up Family * Bonding Over Missing Parents: She has a moment like this with Glaucio. * Boyish Short Hair * Brainy Brunette * Break the Cutie * Broken Bird * Childhood Friends * Cool Big Sis * Cool Sword: She's more well-versed with her double-edged rapier, though she has inherited her father's Zweihänder (which is a large two-handed sword) and can make good use of it. * Cosmic Plaything * Daddy's Girl: She was very close with her father. * Dark and Troubled Past * Deadpan Snarker * Determinator * Determined Defeatist * The Foil * Good Is Not Nice * Heartbroken Badass * Ice Queen ** Defrosting Ice Queen * Important Haircut: She often used to wear her long, brunette hair in an elegant braid before impulsively cutting it short after her brother left home. * Jerkass With a Heart of Gold * Meaningful Name * The Medic: She picked up nursing and medicinal training from her older brother in order to take care of her mother. * Middle Child Syndrome * Never My Fault: Everett blamed Lily for their father's death, but Lily has always insisted it wasn't her fault and that it was completely out of her control (despite her supposed involvement in the accident causing Abraham's death). * The Resenter * The Scapegoat: Lily is the one person Everett had always blamed for their father's death. * She Is All Grown Up: Downplayed. Kaden notes that Lily appears more mature and "tired" since the last time he saw her (which is justified because of everything she's been through). * Tomboy and Girly Girl: She's the Tomboy to Peggy's Girly Girl. * Took a Level in Cynic * Took a Level in Jerkass * Undying Loyalty: She's dedicated to caring for her mother and has remained at home with her since her father died. * Used to Be a Sweet Kid * Used to Be More Social Quotes Trivia * The original inspiration for the concept of Lily's character was Germaine Avadonia from the Evillious Chronicles. * Before eventually settling on the name "Lily" (and by extension "Liliane"), the original names chosen for this character were Erica and Lorelay. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Commoners Category:Amatoresx Category:Amatoresx's Non-Legacy OCs Category:German Category:Work in progress Category:Adults